Roosters
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Roosters" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis As civil war rages between split factions of the Millennium Group, it is discovered that a Nazi organization known as Odessa are to blame for their disunion. (Part 2 of 2) Summary Continuing from "Owls", Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) approaches the car that has been surveilling his home. The occupants claim to be fellow members of the Millennium Group, but soon begin shooting; Black takes cover and returns fire, shooting one of the men before the car escapes. The car is later found abandoned. Meanwhile, Lara Means (Kristen Cloke) is examining evidence relating to Johnston's murder; she discovers that Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) had suppressed infrared post-mortem photographs. Learning of this, the Elder (Philip Baker Hall)—a high-ranking Group official—demands an explanation; Watts divulges that the murdered man had been conspiring to pit conflicting faction within the Group against each other. Watts had found evidence in one of the photographs which may have influenced such a schism and wished to keep it hidden until its significance could be known. The Elder agrees, and similarly decides to hold off on testing which would reveal if an artefact in Johnston's possession was an authentic piece of the True Cross. Black's wife Catherine (Megan Gallagher) is approached at her new job by a colleague, who reveals that the company is part of the Odessa network. Meanwhile, Black visits Catherine's boss Clear Knight (Kimberly Patton), experiencing visions of Nazi Germany after seeing a watercolour painting in her office. Later that night Black is visited by Means and the Old Man (R. G. Armstrong), another high-ranking Group member. They explain to Black that the Group has, throughout history, been privy to scientific discoveries of which the public has no knowledge. Johnstone had theorised the existence of a tear in the universe which would reach Earth in several decades; his death may be connected to this theory. The Old Man also explains that the Group has been infiltrated in the hopes of splintering it, by members of the Odessa network—a faction founded by fugitive Nazis which had previously been known for its anti-communist work and has now turned its focus to the Millennium Group. When Catherine finds her colleague dead, she flees from the company premises and finds her husband, who has deduced that her job offer was simply a way for Odessa to reach him. Elsewhere, an Odessa agent murders the Old Man in Frank's home; the loss serves to reunite Watts, Means and Black, who contrive a plan to strike back at Odessa. As the Elder conducts a funeral for the Old Man, a carbomb kills his assassin, while Odessa's Paraguayan headquarters is destroyed and Knight's company is raided and closed. The Elder finishes his rites and returns home, opening a package delivered from the Middle East; inside is the fragment of the True Cross. Background Information Production * Frank's computer display reads: "Welcome Frank. There are 654 days remaining." Cast and Characters *Steve Griffith (Jim Ford) previously played Paramedic #1 in The X-Files episode "Kill Switch". *Charles Andre (Passenger) previously played Thug in The X-Files episode "Shadows" and Ray Floyd in "Fearful Symmetry". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Also Staring *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse Guest Starring *Kristen Cloke as Lara Means *R.G. Armstrong as Old Man *Kimberley Patton as Clear Knight *Ernest Lenart as Rudolf Axmann *Philip Baker Hall as Group Elder Featuring *Bob Dawson as Helmut Gunsche *Judith Maxie as Finley *John Juliani as Mr. Plunkett *Barry W. Levy as Driver *Gardiner Millar as Mr. Otto *Steve Griffith as Jim Ford *Charles Andre as Passenger *Brian Downey as Mr. Dean References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=